Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the second chapter of the twenty-first episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". Plot (In Snowy Plains) *Esequiel: Gosh, i'm really getting starve. *Josesito: Not this again. We ate fish together. *Montay: But you stole it from me. What can you say? *Esequiel and Josesito: Sorry. *Montay: Good. *Esequiel: And why did you have to stare at us? *Montay: It wasn't me. *Josesito: Boys, we can't fight over here. There skuas around. *Montay: Skuas? I didn't see any of them. *Esequiel: Where are we going? *Josesito: To Snow Hill Island. *Montay: Strange. You really need Shippo for this. *Esequiel: Yeah, we got there so fast. (In Snow Hill Island) *Esequiel: So where are we at? *Josesito: Don't know. *Montay: I see a cave. *Esequiel: A cave is just a cave Montay. *Josesito: No, Ice Cavern. *Montay: Then, let's go there. (Inside Snow Hill Cavern) *Esequiel: I hope this have everything. *Josesito: There is nothing. *Montay: Yeah, i run away to went there before. *Esequiel: Well, since the class field trip, they got a tickle torment and Mumble was there. *Montay: But what about the chairs? *Esequiel: Junk. *Josesito: I believe. (Sounds were coming from talking and steps) *Esequiel: What is that? *Montay: We have to hide! (Esequiel, Montay and Josesito hide on the hole and block it with a snowball when Rio, Coach Oro and Dantel came by) *Rio: Hello? *Dantel: Oro, what do we need to bring? *Coach Oro: We need the chairs for the upcoming football game tonight. *Rio: There it is. *Dantel: Come on, this thing is so heavy. (Rio, Coach Oro and Dantel were holding the chairs as they leave the cavern) *Esequiel: Okay, all clear. *Josesito: Are you sure, those P.E coaches steal your stuff when we hear them? *Esequiel: No, that emperor penguin you told me stole my inventions. *Montay: Maybe it's Shippo. *Esequiel: He don't even steal! *Montay: I know, Mumble want to use them for a party. *Esequiel: NO! HE'S USELESS! (A emperor penguin chick was coming by) *Esequiel: Hide again. (Esequiel, Montay and Josesito hide on the hole again and block it with the same snowball when Shippo came by) *Shippo: Hello? Anyone there? (In the hole) *Montay: This is like a small cave. *Josesito: Shhhh. *Montay: Sorry. *Esequiel: Just in case, Shippo won't see us. (Shippo was hearing the noise) *Shippo: Hello? I know your in there. *Josesito: *acting like a boss* LISTEN UP SHIPPO, THERE IS NO TIME TO FULL AROUND! *Shippo: Hey! How did you know my name. *Esequiel: As the famous Esequiel. We are very special. *Shippo: I know your not Esequiel. *Esequiel: It's *break the snowball* US! *Shippo: Adelie penguins? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel, this is Josesito, we are chicks again by mistake. *Shippo: And you must be Montay. *Montay: Yeah. *Shippo: Very interesting for you three. (An horn noise was appearing toward the chicks) *Esequiel: What was that? *Montay: Oh boy, a musical is gonna play. *Shippo: No! Strangers! (As everyone is moving back from the strangers, it was just only Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Vikram: Listen up people! Tell me WHERE PENGUIN-LAND IS? *Male Emperor Penguin #1: You got exiled there. *Male Emperor Penguin #2: Yeah. *Female Emperor Penguin #1: Go somewhere else. *Vikram: I have not been there before. I went to Emperor-Land, what had happen? *Leonard: Tell us the truth! *Female Emperor Penguin #2: Emperor-Land was destroyed by huge walls of ice and snow. The whole colony move to Penguin-Land as there new home. *Vikram: Mumble! Noah! ESEQUIEL! I WILL KILL THOSE GUYS AND DESTROY ANTARCTICA! *Esequiel: Oh no, we're caught! *Shippo: Hide! (The four chicks were going in a crowd to hide while everything get disturbed in here) *Male Emperor Penguin #3: Watch it! *Male Emperor Penguin Chick #1: It's him, the chick hero with his friends. *Male Emperor Penguin Chick #2: Go on. (The male chick send the four chicks to Vikram) *Esequiel: Hello? *Leonard: Is that a fan or something? *Franko: The Son of Esequiel? *Vikram: NO! Esequiel, i believe it's you. *Esequiel: Did you stole my stuff on the last two days? *Vikram: Oh yes....For revenge. *Esequiel: Why did you stole everything if you wanted to share of tickleness and niceness? *Vikram: I steal people stuff from Paulet Island, Cape Adare and Snow Hill Island! *Montay: Ahhh! You ruined my life! *Josesito: You stole my walking rock stick! *Shippo: Get our stuff back! *Vikram: Huh? You must be Phoenix's kid. *Shippo: DAD! HE'S BOTHERING ME! *Vikram: Wah, wah, wah, he's out looking for his brother Mumble HappyFeet. *Esequiel: At least, you have a good memory. *Vikram: Or...NOT! (Everyone got shocked) *Montay: Will all of you shut up? *Shippo: He's out fishing in the wild. *Vikram: So Shippo, i was exiled from Emperor-Land. But i was planning to blow up your colony at last to be out new home. *Shippo: You can't do that mister! *Vikram: I see.....my backstory. (When a flashback begin on Vikram's backstory, it was showing off on Emperor-Land) *School Assistant: Hello class, have anyone seen Vikram. *Male Chick #1: I don't know. *Female Chick #1: Who knows. *Male Chick #2: Why anyone needs him. (Vikram come up the ice block) *Vikram: Hello penguins. *School Assistant: You may act now. *Vikram: I have a nice trick for you. I have fish. *Female Chick #2: Give me one. *Vikram: No, i have a ice stick, and another three of the fishes with a four. *Male Chick #3: Lame. *Vikram: No, watch this. (Khachaturian's "Sabre Dance" plays; Vikram begins juggling a ice stick and fishes) *Vikram: See? Ta da! *Male Chick #4: BOO! *Vikram: Did you see a ghost? NO! I HATE THIS PLACE! *Kathleen: Everyone, the tap dancing penguin is on the loose! *Vikram: No, the wee hippity-hopper. *Kathleen: Everyone, look and see! It's Mumble HappyFeet! (Everyone including the school assistant is watching Mumble tap dancing on the ice block and everyone cheered for him) *Gloria: Go Mumble! Go! *Seymour: The best man in my life! *Vikram: No! No! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Vikram uses a ice stick and throw it to the whole school and ended up cracking and breaking the place) *Mumble: Guys? *Miss Viola: No! Our beautiful school is destroyed. *Mumble: Vikram, you respect! *Vikram: You ugly nasty penguin! You don't even sing! I want to kill you all of Emperor-Land! *Everyone: *shocked more* *Principal Indigo: VIKRAM! YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM PENGUIN ELEMENTARY FOREVER! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! *Vikram: Dead meat? (For years, Vikram has no family, he is now an adult and he dosen't deserve to graduate on Penguin Elementary) *Vikram: Now, since everyone is graduating soon, i will blow up the new cave that they open. My sweet revenge is here at last. (Vikram put a bomb at the new cave and it began to blow it up itself) *Everyone: *shocked* *Elder: WHO DID THIS? *Mumble: It was Vikram! *Noah: Mumble, you had no choice of what your enemy had done when you were a bad egg. *Vikram: First of all. I destroy the cave when you expelled me at Penguin Elementary. *Noah: EXILE! *Vikram: No. (Vikram has been exiled and leaves Emperor-Land for good. The flashback was over) *Vikram: With everything i done. I want REVENGE! *Josesito: With no other choice. You know it. *Esequiel: Get a life or something else with your friends. *Vikram: No, no, NO! *punch Esequiel to the snow* *Montay: Guys, ATTACK! (Montay, Shippo and Josesito begin to fight off Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Esequiel: Not my friends too. *Vikram: Now you will pay for that. (Everyone is shocked when Vikram appear to fight Esequiel, snow were falling off from the fight when Montay kicked Leonard's back) *Leonard: You should feel about that! *Montay: Let's try and see. (Esequiel and Vikram fight over the cliffs when the ice is falling apart) *Esequiel: Give my stuff back now! *Vikram: Never! Snow Hill Island will be bombed away like i did to the cave of Emperor-Land. *Esequiel: Emperor-Land is gone. And you should know it. *Vikram: I would love to see about that. *Esequiel: Now i'm in the top. *Vikram: In the top? How would you even feel from? *Esequiel: Nothing. *Vikram: Very well, i would kill you off and your glasses are mine. *Esequiel: So, how your wife? *Vikram: I've NEVER BEEN MARRIED! *Esequiel: Do you have a heartsong? *Vikram: NO! I WAS A ABANDON CHICK! *Esequiel: Oh, Hugh was abandoned from his family a long time. *Vikram: Now you pay from my feeling. (Josesito was fighting off Franko by slaping and kicking him) *Joseisto: Shippo, what's the clue? *Shippo: We fight hard and get what's ours back. *Josesito: Yes, we can do it as well. (Shippo and Josesito uses their spin tornado attack on Gorgen and Franko and ended up by being defeating from the chicks) *Shippo: Yes! *Josesito: It's working. (Back with Montay fighting Leonard, Montay uses a punch on Leonard and got defeated) *Montay: Ah ha! *Shippo: Montay, we won. *Josesito: The fight was easy than Esequiel fighting Mr. Leandro. *Montay: Not on my watch. Let's cut to the chase. Where is our friend Esequiel? *Josesito: I'm back on chickhood. The Emperorhood is close to Snow Hill Island. *Shippo: It what Atticus calls it. But it is Penguin-Land. (Vikram kicks Esequiel to the mountains and an earthquake occurs in the three mountains) *Montay: Oh no. *Shippo: Jump! (Montay, Shippo and Josesito jump off the three mountains cracking apart. When they land, it was only snow) *Montay: Okay, we can go back home. *Josesito: ESEQUIEL! I LOST HIM! *Montay: You drive me nuts. Where is he? (Esequiel appear but his glasses are missing) *Esequiel: Gosh. this is like water to me. Where are my glasses? *Montay: Come on, don't let Vikram steal them. (Vikram stare a glare at the chicks) *Vikram: Esequiel, you should feel my revenge, THE NEXT TIME WE MET! (The Robot Penguins arrive to pick up Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Vikram: Take me home to the Death Ice. (The Robot Penguins also take Vikram and the others back to the Death Ice) *Esequiel: Found my glasses *put them on*. *Montay: Shoot, they got away with this. *Shippo: I hear him saying Death Ice, what is the Death Ice about? *Esequiel: The Moon?! It's gone! Vikram may has transform it into a lab with his stupid Death Ice! *Montay: I think, he move the moon somewhere. *Shippo: I think you're right. *Esequiel: For now on, we need help. *Shippo: Erik can know something about Vikram. Mumble learns anything from him. *Montay: Come on, Penguin-Land is closer to home. *Shippo: Lets get going, then! (In Snowy Plains, they were back looking for Penguin-Land) *Esequiel: The Sun, is melting the snow, what can we do? *Shippo: We keep on looking for Penguin-Land. *Montay: Alright, i get it. *Shippo: In that case, let's keep on going! (Meanwhile in the Death Ice) *Robot Guard: MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! (A line of robot penguins were moving on) *Vikram: Gosh, what had happen? *Leonard: We will defeated ago. *Franko: These chicks will pay for this. *Gorgen: At least, we can still steal people stuff. *Vikram: That's not true at all. I want to stop Esequiel for this! *Robot Penguin: Calm Down Vikram, you do this another day. *Vikram: No! I won't! I will destroy everything they had in Antarctica. Mumble will pay for everything he done over a year. *Leonard: While sore of things are completed, we can celebrate with fear. *Vikram: Not the fear! Gosh, do you really have to say this over and over? *Leonard: No. *Vikram: Get use to it. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: So Gloria, we don't get anyone who was exiled. *Gloria: Right, i felt bad for Vikram who caused the bads of Emperor-Land. (Far-foward, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are almost there) *Esequiel: Penguin-Land, we need help. *Montay: That's right, we need help. *Shippo: Help is on the loose! *Josesito: Now the penguins are getting it. (Back on land) *Atticus: Bo, do you sense something? *Bo: Atticus, what are you doing? *Atticus: Erik need to talk with you. *Erik: Bo, we made a snowmen together. *Bo: Wow, that's so beautiful. (When Bo saw the snowmen, four chicks arrive on land) *Esequiel: Okay, where was i? *Josesito: Come on, the grown-ups will find out. *Montay: Hide on that snowmen. (Four chicks were hiding on the snowmen) *Slikk: So Erik, you're rocking with everything? *Erik: No. (In the snowmen) *Esequiel: Um......Ah, ah. *Montay: Move! *Esequiel: *sneeze* AH SHOO! (The snowmen head fall off and reveal to be Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Erik: Ahhhhhh! *Slikk: What the heck are you doing here? *Montay: Nothing, what is wrong is you? *Esequiel: Maybe, he's not a robot. *Shippo: Erik. *Erik: Shippo, what have you done to my snowmen! *Shippo: I didn't do it, it was Esequiel. *Erik: Esequiel? That chick is from the future or something. *Esequiel: No, it's me and Josesito, we invented something bad. We are chicks again. No other choice is to fight Vikram. *Erik: Vikram? No! That emperor was a bad boy. *Slikk: Who cares? Cut the limbo. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep